


Some coincidences are too good to be true.

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also her beta for Scarlet Pimpernel, Aziraphale is Baroness Emma's Guardian Angel, Crowley expedited her play, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Ice Cream, M/M, Mentions of Baroness de Orczy, No beta we saunter vaguely like Crowley, Potential Scarlet Pimpernel Poisoning, Scarlet Pimpernel the book, Scarlet Pimpernel the play, St James's Park (Good Omens), Toddlers, mentions of past missions, tourist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: It was a bright summer day at St. James's Park and both Aziraphale and Crowley was there to enjoy it. Cue an unexpected lost child and Crowley taking care of him until his guardian came to retrieve him.The child was grubbing with all the vegetation and earth. But the brightest of them all was the scarlet pimpernel. That prompted some old memories that both angel and demon had played a part of.





	Some coincidences are too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Halloween but this was a plot bunny too good to pass. 
> 
> Happy readings!
> 
> Edit : In Scarlet Pimpernel, the main character, Sir Percy Blakeney, is similar to Aziraphale in terms of his 'fop' alter ego. But to say Aziraphale is a bad swordsman is like saying Crowley can't tempt.

Crowley was hanging around at St James’s Park with Aziraphale.

It was fairly hot and sunny. Crowley felt like basking while Aziraphale had left to buy for ice-cream.

Despite the tourist and children running around, Crowley found he wasn’t bothered all that much until he felt someone coming close. Whoever it was, they were really young. A little boy. A lost toddler?

At that he concentrated to ignore the toddler until their parents comes for them. People rarely gets lost in this park but even if they do, the humans can still find each other without their intervention.

Then he sensed the boy settled somewhere behind him, babbling happily. He could hear the boy pulling at the grass and weed, amusing himself with it.

Deciding that his bask was ruined, he woke up and saw the toddler freeze upon seeing him.

He had mud and grass stain all over his clothes and his face.

“Hey you~” He cooed with a smile.

The child smiled back as he took one of his grubby hands to his mouth. It still had grass and colourful weed which made Crowley internally panic. Poisons and parasites are not good to children in anyway.

Getting to his feet carefully and continually cooing at the boy, he got close enough to pick him up and coax him to let go of the weeds.

“Crowley, whose child is that?” Came Aziraphale’s scandalized gasp. He was holding an ice lolly in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other.

“Don’t know.” He answered curtly as he began to heal the boy, in case he had ingested any of it. Once it was done, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief afterwards.

“Crowley, is he alright?” Aziraphale came closer, smiling at the quiet but curious child. But his eyes regarded Crowley with caution.

“Yeah. This little guy was having snacks with the weeds over there.” He answered with a gesture towards the patch he found the boy as they walked back to the bench.

Aziraphale looked at the pointed place and a look of horror passed his face. “Dear Lord, those are poisonous!”

Crowley set the toddler on to the bench. “No kidding. I was worried he had eaten some.” He said as he checked the toddler over.

“Should I get the parents?” Aziraphale offered helpfully as the toddler stared at him.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Crowley said once he was finished checking the boy for any other injuries and took the lolly off of him.

Once his hand was free, Aziraphale snapped so that his parents were guided in the right direction while Crowley made their presence unnoticeable.

“Kind of remind me when we were taking care of Warlock.” Aziraphale commented between licks of his ice cream cone. The boy was struggling to get down from the bench but he was otherwise immovable.

Crowley hummed irritably with parts of the lolly in his mouth. “At least they didn’t let their children out to parks until he could at least speak.” He said grumpily. “Look at him, if he got-“

A flurry of movement caught their eyes. A teary-eyed lady and a man, probably her husband, had ran towards the boy. They broke immediately into Russian coos over the boy as the mother hugged the boy.

“Speak of the devil.” Crowley exclaimed with a flourish towards the young Russian couple.

Aziraphale gave an unimpressed stare to Crowley. “Oh, it seems there’s more.” Aziraphale noted as there were more people joining them. Probably a family trip.

There were more children with them and some of them had stared at them as they watched.

“I think we should leave.” Aziraphale hazarded as the closest one was being quizzed by her guardian.

Seeing this, both of them moved. “I think we should.” Crowley agreed as he and Aziraphale settle in a brisk walk to flee the scene. They could catch a glimpse of someone pointing at them so they sped away faster.

It was only after they reached the other side of the lake, did they decided they were safe.

The first two benches they passed were occupied. They found another one but Crowley was slightly disappointed it was shaded but otherwise, he was still appreciating the nice weather.

“Say, did you know what the weeds were?” Crowley asked as he toyed with his lolly stick.

“Of course, I know.” Aziraphale answered him back with a slight disappointed grimace. “It’s a scarlet pimpernel. There’s books on it!”

Crowley still looked curious. “It’s scarlet pimpernel. It’s a weed, a very common one. Usually, it’s the flowers or herbs that gets the spotlight. Anything else you’re not telling me?” He asked with a pinch of scandalous insinuation.

Aziraphale grimace deepened. “For your information, there was a book with the same name, the Scarlet Pimpernel.” He continued disgruntledly. “It’s about a league of Englishmen saving families of French Aristos from Madame Guillotine.”

Crowley stared at him expectantly.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him. “Afterwards, I got curious and thought of growing it.” He admitted. “It was only later that I realized it grew everywhere back then.”

Crowley still looked at him like he was expecting something more. “She was one of yours, wasn’t she?”

Aziraphale gave him a curious look as he recounted what he said. “Excuse me?”

Crowley sighed understandably. “Nothing to be ashamed of, really.” He said as he relaxed into his seat. “I have Satanist and actors imitating me. Can’t be too odd that a charge of yours would be enamoured enough to write something about her guardian now, innit?” He said before smiling mischievously. “Guardian angel, that is.”

Aziraphale actually blushed. He gave a hard sigh before straightening up. “I’ll have you know the assignment was rather indirect. My involvement was to make sure she had survived from Budapest to London, as it were.”

Crowley continued to smile at him teasingly as he slid down far enough to rest his chin on his palm. “Indeed, it was.” He said in amusement. “I suppose she didn’t give you any drafts then.”

Aziraphale deflated visibly, giving him a miserable look, he sighed again. “Alright, what do you know?” Abandoning all pretense of secrecy.

“I was in playwright back then.” He said gleefully as he sat up in his seat.

Aziraphale gasped. “Was it you?!” he exclaimed. “I knew it was too quick!” He said with a slap to his thigh with an amused smile. “The drafts were good but it wasn’t that good.”

Crowley could only laugh. “Oh my G-S- Someone!” He managed between his laughs. “It reminded me too much of our time at Bastille. I knew you were a part of it somehow.” He said as gave the angel a fond smile.

“Ah, that.” Aziraphale said with a an equally fond smile before brightening up at whatever idea had crossed his mind. “Crepes? For old times’ sakes?”

Crowley gave a shrug as he got to his feet. “Apres vous-“ He said with a flourished bow.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but give him a smack on his shoulder. “Stop that. People are staring.” He added with an embarrassed whisper as he got to his feet.

Crowley could only chuckled as he straightened up to follow the angel. “Whatever you say, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of botany is restricted to the internet. Actually, that applies to everything, really XD 
> 
> This was a pretty fun idea to develop.


End file.
